As Long As She's Happy
by Jade S
Summary: A short fic about the relationship between TK and Kari, from Daisukes POV! Kinda sad for Daisuke, and it's kinda boarder line rating wise (PG/PG13) but it's not too bad! Please r/r!!


A/N: Hiya peoples! This is just a 'lil fic from Daisukes POV about the relationship between TK and Kari. Just so you know, I kinda jump around with the names, if you know what I mean. Except Daisukes', not calling him Davis. It just doesn't sound right! Daisuke is a better name anyway! In my opinion. So uh, this is kinda short, I threw some poetry in there too, go figure. Me writing poetry, whatta surprise! Oh, and as for Dai, I kinda have his personality jumping around between, the selfish Kari belongs with me jerk Daisuke that many of you know him as, to the sad, thoughtful, sweetheart Daisuke that I know is in there some where. So that's 'bout it, PLEASE r/r!! Oh yeah, and, enjoy!   
  
~~~  
  
It seems I see   
  
Them everyday  
  
They're just friends  
  
Or so they say  
  
  
I see the way   
  
They always act  
  
But it's all a lie   
  
And that's a fact  
  
  
They don't want to hurt me  
  
And so they try  
  
To hide their feelings  
  
With every lie  
  
  
But their feelings are obvious  
  
They're not like they were before  
  
And each time they try  
  
It just hurts me more.  
  
~~~  
  
I sighed. There they go again. Hugging. Hikari hugging Takeru. Hikari laughing and smiling with Takeru. Damn you TK, you just had to come along and ruin it didn't you? You just had to come and take her away from me. To take Kari away from me. Why Takeru? You're supposed to be my friend. Your supposed to want me to be happy. Your supposed to let me have Hikari! I'm supposed to be with her! I saw her first!  
  
OK, how selfish did that just sound? Pretty damn selfish! God Hikari, why do you do this to me? Why must you steal my breath away with every smile, hell with every frown? Why must you be so beautiful? So God damned beautiful that I can't even think clearly in your presence? Oh, jeez, shut up Daisuke! You can't blame this on Kari! You can't blame your own stupid feelings on Kari! It's not her fault that I fell in love, I just, did. I couldn't help it. How could I? How could anyone? Takeru certainly couldn't.  
  
But now I'm getting mad a Takeru again. I shouldn't be, he's my friend. And it's not like I could blame him for liking Kari so much, for loving her. Love. Love is supposed to be a good thing. When you love someone they're supposed to love you back and your supposed to be happy. So why couldn't I be happy? Why did love have to have such a different meaning to me? Why for me did love have to be associated with such pain? Why did it have to be associated with such jealousy?  
  
~~~  
  
I just can't help but be  
  
Jealous of those two  
  
Jealous of their happiness  
  
In everything they do  
  
  
I guess jealousy's an ugly thing  
  
And I guess that it's wrong  
  
It makes you feel so lost inside  
  
Like you just don't belong  
  
  
It makes your heart   
  
Ache all to much  
  
Longing to be close to her  
  
Longing for her touch  
  
  
Longing for the thoughts I have  
  
Not to be so grim  
  
Longing for her to see me  
  
The way that she sees him.  
  
~~~  
  
What does he have that I don't? He's no better looking then I am, is he? Mr. Hot shot basketball player, is that it? He's the star of the basketball team? No, that can't be it. I'm just as good at soccer as he is at basketball, I'd be the star of the team too, if it wasn't for Taichi. And now I sound like I'm blaming Tai. Only I could find a way to blame Tai of all people for Kari not liking me. What the hell is wrong with me?  
  
Am I obsessing? Maybe she doesn't even like him. Maybe they are just friends. Maybe Kari even likes me. Nuh. There's no way. I'm not lucky enough for that one. Kari could never love me. There's nothing special about me. I'm just that guy. The one who always hangs around her at school. The one she sees as a friend, a friend and nothing more. TK's the one she loves, he's the one she wants to be with. Hikari and Takeru. They sounded so perfect. They were so perfect. So sickeningly perfect that I felt like I might break down at any minute.  
  
But I couldn't. I had to be strong. If I ever wanted any chance at being with Kari, I had to be strong. Jealousy would get me no where. All it does is make me feel worse. I really do need to stop it. Why can't I just get over it and let them be together. Did I love her that much? And if I did then why did I insist on taking her away from him. Away from my friend who I should be happy for. Away form the one I knew that she loved. Could I really be that selfish? To expect her to be with me when it was so obvious that she had feelings for Takeru? When I knew that it was him she loved and not me?  
  
~~~  
  
I guess it's all a delussion  
  
The simple thought of us  
  
That she could actually love me  
  
But now it hurts so much  
  
  
To even be around her  
  
To always see her face  
  
Cause seeing her with him  
  
Just seems so out of place  
  
  
Why can't she love me  
  
The way that I love her  
  
Why must she hurt me   
  
With every word  
  
  
Why can't we be together  
  
Why can't she love me  
  
I love her so much  
  
So why can't she see?  
  
  
~~~  
  
I cry sometimes. I know it sounds bad, I'm to old to cry, about some girl no less. But I can't help it. The countless times I've just lay awake, staring up at my ceiling and asking myself, why can't she love me? Why can't we be together? Why does she love Takeru? And that's when I cry. When I know I can't have her, that I can never have her. She's just out of my reach, there's nothing I can do to get her. That's when I let warm tears run down my cheeks and cry myself to sleep.  
  
And again, I know it sounds dumb. I know it make me sound like a baby. I know it's pathetic. My whole life is so damn pathetic. Why can't I just be happy? Why can't we just be happy? It's so unfair, I shouldn't be worrying about this. I have the fate of the world resting ever so heavily on my shoulders. I don't have time to be worrying about them. My screwed up love life in no way compares to the other problems I have to face. Or at least it shouldn't. I'm the leader now, it's my job to protect them, and I can't let this stand in my way. I can't risk hurting the others because I'm upset about something. I can't!  
  
I have to put it behind me. I have to stop feeling this way for not only my sake, but for all of our sakes. For Hikari's sake. I just wanted her to be happy, I loved her so much. And if I couldn't make her happy, well then maybe I didn't belong with her. Let Takeru have her. As much as it hurts me to see them together, the way it rips at my heart with every glance at the pair. As long as she's happy, that's all I want. I'll be at peace, as long as she's happy. No matter how many times my heart has to break in the process.  
  
~~~  
  
As long as she's happy  
  
I guess I can survive  
  
I have to get over her   
  
And get on with my life  
  
  
Let them be together  
  
If that's how they feel  
  
Because I know that at times  
  
I'm just a third wheel  
  
  
And as long as she's happy  
  
It wont be so bad  
  
I have to get over this pain  
  
I can't be so sad  
  
  
I have to move on  
  
And leave her behind  
  
And maybe someday   
  
I'll finally find  
  
  
That it's all for the best  
  
Our lives can go on  
  
And maybe then  
  
This jealousy will be gone.  
  
~~~  
  
The End  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: OK, that was kinda short. Nine paragraphs and a poem, that's short! Oh well, I just felt that I had to write something about Daisuke for some reason. I actually almost wrote a Daikari, but then, well I dunno I just didn't. I like Takari better anyway. So did that make sense? I'm not totally sure. Me and my weird poem/fic things, I dunno, whatever. I hope you liked it! I hope that it made some of you see that maybe Dai isn't such a jerk, well, OK, maybe he is, a little. But that's not the point! I've decided that no matter how he acts in the show, in the end he'll let TK and Kari be together. Unless I do end up writing a Daikari someday, then well, whatever, we'll see. 


End file.
